Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem
is a 3D platformer game developed by and published by . It is not only the second Collin the Speedy Boy to be in 3D, but it is also the first ever Collin the Speedy Boy with the modern designs. The game was released on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64 and PC on July 2001, while the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions came out the following year. A Xbox version was released a year later. On 2011, a version for the Xbox 360 was released via Xbox Live Arcade. 18 years later after the orignal release, a enchanced remake, titled : Resped, for the game was released on Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 with Traveller's Tales developing the remake instead of Eurocom, which closed down in 2012. Synopsis Characters Productions In 1998, when Collin and The Swift of Light was released, Warner Bros. was ready to do a 3D CTSB game Gameplay The gameplay is similar to both 40 Winks and A Bug's Life video game with elements from Sonic Adventure and Toy Story 2. The N64 version of the game required a Controller Pak to save data (similar to Baylee). Having a Expansion Pak is required, being the only third-party N64 game to require the Expansion Pak. Instead of the usual Expansion Pak screen, if you don't have a Expansion pak inserted, you can see Collin (making a not amused face) with the text saying "Sorry. You need the Expansion Pak in order to play this game. In a meantime, until you can get it and insert it, play some other games!" with Collin's voiceover saying the same thing in times. The game is compatable with the Rumble Pak, so you will see the message that says "Please insert a Rumble Pak now if you want to play with it!" every time you enter a level. The possible reason for the Expansion Pak requisition on the N64 version is probably because of the smooth animation of the characters similar to the Spyro series. Levels *'FingerTown (Hubworld)' **'Beach Coast' **'Dino Forest' **'Tiki Volcano' **'Aquatic Castle' **'Sunny Highway (race level)' **'Nasty Minotaur (boss)' *'Fire and Ice (Hubworld)' **'Icy Mountains' **'Roman Colossus' **'Fire Themepark' **'Casino Palace' **'Sunset Park' **'Tropical Savanna' **'Mix Highway (race level)' **'Flame Dog (boss)' *'Nightmare City (Hubworld)' **'Scary Metero' **'Werewolf Cliff' **'Zombie Hill' **'Horror Highway (race level)' **'The Grand Storm (boss)' *'Myth Nights (Hubworld)' **'Minotaur Caverns' **'Face Paint City' **'Siren Shores' **'Dragon Castle' **'Famboo Ocean' **'Legend Highway (race level)' **'The Big Bad Dragon (boss)' *'Elefish Cave (Hubworld)' **'Thunder Escape' **'Night Peaks' **'Tornado Morning' **'[[Oil Harbor']]' **'The Elefish King (boss)' **'Bryte/The Big Mecha Bryte (final boss)' *'FingerTown Beach (only if you clear the game 100% or if you make 100% after you beated the game)' Remake Controversies One enemy representing Racism (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Trivia *This is the first ''Collin the Speedy Boy game to be developed by Eurocom, and continued to develop games (with a noticeable exception of Flappy: The Protector of AnimalWorld, which was developed by Rare) until 2012, where itself developed the remainder of games and developing the games since 2017. *This is Kristina, Mattie and Halie's debut. *Similar to the cancelled Sonic Xtreme, this game had a very huge promotion, this list explains on the promotions of the game. ( /Promotions). **One of the promotions had some bizarre promotions. *This game received a bundle for PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube back in 2002. The GameCube bundle has the Speed of Light Blue console (which is Cyan) and the game itself while the PlayStation 2 bundle has the console decorated with Collin the Speedy Boy objects and the game itself. The Xbox Bundle with the game would later be released in 2003 with the Xbox being colored transparent light blue and the game itself inside the bundle. *This is the last known Collin the Speedy Boy game to feature Bryte as a final boss. *With a total playtime of 8 hours and 36 minutes for 100%, this is, by date, the longest Collin the Speedy Boy game. Category:E rated games Category:Video games